The Idealistic Daydream
by jbMarie
Summary: Ch. 12 up. Final Chapter. Shorter than expected, but the ending is happy. R&R.
1. A New Evil

Disclaimer: The PR's and any related material belong to Saban. I own the idea of the villain 'Lord Darien', and his disguised character 'Ian.' The song "The Second Day" belongs to Kendall Payne. 

**Authors Note: **The story takes place during the Zeo Rangers series, nine months after Kim left for Florida to compete in the Games, and two months after she sends the letter. I'd really like to know what you all think, so if you could read and review, that'd be great. This is my first big fic – there's a whole lot to this story, so it might take me a while to complete. But bear with me; I'm not the best writer, and my lack of vocabulary can prove that. Otherwise, thanks for taking the time to read this. Enjoy! 

            "Now that I've dealt with you two, I shall continue with my search." The dark figure spoke calmly with a sense of power in his voice. His features were hidden beneath a hooded cloak, so that his victims were not able to identify him. Holding a tall, twisted staff in his right hand, he walked with light feet over to the balcony, and surveyed the planet below. "Baku, are you certain this is the planet that hides the crystal?" 

An elf-sized being trotted over to the figure. His large eyes were shinning from the reflecting light of Earth. There were no visible ears, but instead a tiny hole on either side of the beings green-scaled head. His nose was similar to that of a human's, besides it being considerably smaller. A mouth stretched almost the length of the face, and flapped open and shut as the creature's scratchy and excited voice poured from within the toothless jaw. "Yes, Lord Darien. The crystal is hidden within the waters of the planet Earth. The exact source is somewhere within a city called Angel Grove. There are no known protectors residing on the planet, except for the crystal's own shield." Now the creature began to hop up and down frantically, still speaking with his master. "The shield! The shield! It prevents your magic, master! How shall you obtain the crystal when the shield prevents your magic touch?"

Darien smiled smugly. "Have you lost faith in me already, Baku?"

The midget stopped his bouncing, and placed the tips of his fingers into his toothless mouth. "No, no Lord Darien! Baku simply wonders what plan you have to obtain the crystal and therefore use its powers, master!"

Darien looked deviously toward his minion. "Once we have found a suitable dwelling place, and have studied the inhabitants of the city, I will select a candidate to handle the crystal's shield for me. When I no longer have a use for them, I will simply rid of them with my newly improved powers." A sly grin writhed its way across his shadowed face. "The universe will be mine to command, and there will be no one to stop me." He lowered the smile from his face and ordered his servant. "Come, Baku. There is much to be done." Tapping his staff to the ground, a purple fog erupted from the floor of the Moon Palace. Before completely disappearing from the chamber, Darien glanced back to the statues of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. "I do hope my magic doesn't anchor you down." He gave a last chuckle, and then vanished with the mystical fog.


	2. Kat's Summer Plans

Down in Angel Grove, California, the summer sun shone as brightly as ever, enriching the flora and fauna with its golden shine and fantastic energy. Angel Grove Park was at its maximum capacity, with people of all ages roaming around with close friends and family. Children were playing their made-up games, families sat down for a picnic, and our young teen heroes, known to themselves as the Power Rangers, were all enjoying a game of Frisbee. Lately, there had been no disturbances or any signs of trouble from the moon, and there was no complaining by the rangers.

"Let's see you catch this one, Rocky!" Adam Park threw the disc with all his might, sending it flying high into the air. At the opposite end of the park, Rocky DeSantos set his eyes on the target, and with perfect timing, jumped up, catching the Frisbee in a flip. 

Landing on his feet, Rocky gave a proud laugh, and waved the disc in Adam's direction. "How was that?"

"Very nice, Rocky!" Praised Tommy Oliver, giving Rocky a friendly slap on the back. "Lemme see that thing. I'll really send it flying!" He took the Frisbee, and true to his word, let it loose into the air, making the others squint against the sun as they attempted to follow its flight. Tommy gave a chuckle, and noticed Tanya Sloan and Katherine Hilliard walking over to join the boys.

Her hand on her hips, Tanya commented on the Frisbee, which was by now completely out of sight. "Well Tommy, looks like you've got quite a journey ahead of you. You want that thing back, you're going to have to take at least a bus or two!" The group of friends laughed, and all walked over to a picnic table where food was laid out on top of a pink and white-checkered tablecloth. 

"Alright! Food!" Rocky was the first to sit down, and began piling all kinds of snacks on his plate. 

Adam noticed that the table and settings were decorated elaborately with shades of pink. "Is it your birthday or something Kat? What's with all the pink?"

Katherine blushed. "I know it's a bit last moment to tell you all, but my mother and I are going back to Australia for the summer to visit with the rest of my family."

"I thought it would be nice if we threw a sort of going-away picnic." Tanya hugged an arm around Kat's shoulders.

Tommy was surprised, along with Adam and Rocky. "You're going away?"

"Just for a month. I've already talked to Zordon, and he granted me the permission to go. He assured me that with Rita and Zedd defeating the Machine Empire, it would take a while for them to get settled in again." She gave Tommy a reasurring smile. "Besides, Alpha adjusted my communicator so that you could contact me if there was an extreme emergency. I trust you four can get along without me for five weeks. It seems long, but it'll go by quickly. Summer always does." She rolled her eyes.

Adam chuckled. "That's so true. When do you leave?"

"Our flight is scheduled for sometime tomorrow afternoon. I'm already packed, so I'll have a bit of time to hang around with you guys before I go."

Tommy nodded. "Well, I think it's nice that you're going back to see your family, but it'll be weird with just the four of us.  We'll miss you." He paused. "Send a postcard, okay?" Tommy flashed a sideways grin, and Kat blushed again. 

Tanya excitedly hugged Kat. "I wish I could go with you! I don't know how I'm going to stand hanging out with three guys for the whole summer, but I think I can manage. Just as long as there's plenty of food around, we should be fine." She motioned toward Rocky, who was now eating everything in front of him. The other four laughed, and started eating their meals. When they finished and got to talking again, Tanya remembered. "Oh, I almost forgot! Ernie said he wanted us down at the Youth Center today. He's got a surprise for Kat." They all got up and helped to clear the table, then made their way to the Juice Bar.


	3. The Visitor, and some Words of Truth

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers belong to Saban, yada yada yada.  
  
Authors Note: Here's the thing. I had about 5 more chapters that were ready to be uploaded and posted, but the computer decided that it wanted to die. So it did. Yeah. So now, I have this new, wonderful machine, but I don't have my chapters. I was patient enough to re-write this one, but I wasn't very happy. Unfortunately, it's going to take a lot longer than expected to get all of this up and posted, so I apologize to all the anticipating readers (thanks, pinkK.whiteT). I'll try my very best to work quickly. So now, without further adieu, I give you chapter three.  
  
The Visitor, and some Words of Truth  
  
Ernie watched from behind the bar as the tight group of high school friends sat at their usual table and enjoyed Kat's surprise going-away cake. Picking up a dish towel and a rinsed smoothie glass, he resumed drying dishes. Looking up at the sudden steps of hurried feet, his eyes spotted a tall man dressed formally in a suit and tie who carried a travel bag in one hand, and what seemed like an address book in the other. Ernie noticed the man approach the bar, leafing through the pages of the address book. "Excuse me sir... Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
The man raised his eyes from the book to the Juice Bar owner. "Oh, yes. Perhaps you can. I'm Steve Hart. You may remember my niece, Kimberly?"  
  
Only a few feet away, Tommy's curiosity perked at the mention of Kim. He turned in his chair to see whom Ernie was talking with.  
  
Ernie set down his towel and glass once more. "Why sure I do. I couldn't forget such a sweet girl. How can I help you?"  
  
"Well, I'm looking for Tommy Oliver." Tommy excused himself from the table, where the other four teens were now interested in the conversation between the two men as well. "I called his house this morning, but his mother mentioned that he might be here. Have you seen him around?"  
  
Ernie smiled. "Of course. Here he comes now. Tommy, this is Mr. Hart, Kimberly's uncle!" Ernie announced with enthusiasm. Tommy and Mr. Hart shook hands, and Ernie excused himself from the conversation. "Well, I've got to put these glasses away. It was nice to meet you, Steve."  
  
"Likewise." Mr. Hart raised a hand to Ernie, and then turned to Tommy. "I don't know if you remember me..."  
  
"I do. You wanted to speak with me?" Tommy became a little concerned. "Is...is Kim okay?"  
  
Mr. Hart chuckled at Tommy's wrinkled brow. "Oh, she's fine. She's flying in from Florida tomorrow -I guess her coach gave the team a month off- and I promised to pick her up from the Angel Grove Airport, until I was notified that a business partner needed my help on a trip in Russia. I've got to catch a plane myself in-" he stopped to check his wrist watch. "-about an hour and a half! To make a long story short, I've got a favor to ask you. Would it be possible for you to pick her up for me? You'd be doing me a tremendous favor. We have no other relatives here, and I wouldn't feel safe getting her a cab. I know you two had some sort of fall out; I spoke to her on the phone just yesterday. I informed her about the substitute pick-up, but I didn't tell her who it was. I'm really sorry things didn't work out between you. But again, it would be great if you could help me out. I could pay for your gas, or anything else-" Tommy managed to cut Mr. Hart off, although he was speaking at a rather fast pace.  
  
"It's okay, Mr. Hart. I'd be happy to pick Kim up from the airport," Tommy looked happy on the outside, but inside, his feelings were very mixed. Mr. Hart sighed with relief. "That's wonderful, Tommy. You're a good man. It's no wonder Kim was so fond of you," He stopped when Tommy gave a sad shrug. "Well, I better get going. Her plane should land some time around 4:30 p.m. Again, I can't thank you enough." He replaced his address book into his back pocket, and then looked as if he remembered something. "Oh, and one more thing. She'll be staying at my house, not too far from the park. Could you give her this when you drop her off?"From his pocket, he pulled out a silver house key and rested it in Tommy's open hand.  
  
"Sure thing, Mr. Hart." He smiled slightly.  
  
"Alright. Thank you again, Tommy." He began for the exit, and called out from the hall. "And tell Kimberly I said hello!" Then he was gone.  
  
Looking at the key in his hand, Tommy dragged his feet back to the table with the others. They all looked curious.  
  
"What was that about, Tommy? Is everything okay? Who was that man?" Who else but Katherine would speak first. She leaned in closer to her friend.  
  
Tommy spoke plainly, looking a bit pale. "That was Kim's uncle Steve." He paused and looked up to meet the other's faces, then his eyes darted his napkin. "She's coming home."  
  
The others exchanged glances. Adam was the next to speak. "What did her uncle want?"  
  
Tommy blinked, and fiddled with the key which was now on the table top. "He asked me to pick her up from the airport tomorrow. He's got some meeting to go to..."  
  
Tanya was a bit confused. "Well, isn't that good?" She turned to Kat. "Wasn't she the one who gave you her powers?" Kat nodded once, never looking away from Tommy. She watched as he raised himself from the table.  
  
"I think I'm going to head home, guys. I'll catch you all tomorrow." With that, he left the juice Bar.  
  
Tanya looked at Adam and Rocky. "Was it something I said?"  
  
Rocky responded. "It's a long story, Tanya." He turned to Adam briefly, and then to Kat.  
  
"I'll go see if I can cheer him up." Kat excused herself as well, and followed Tommy's trail.  
  
Once Kat was out of earshot, Rocky went on. "Tanya, do you remember that letter Tommy got from Florida?"  
  
* * *  
  
Kat descended the steps in front of the Youth Center and stopped to scan for Tommy. She found him trudging along a path in the park not to far from where she stood. She jogged over to his side.  
  
"Hey. You left in a hurry. Are you all right?" Her eyes wandered all over Tommy's somber face.  
  
"I'm okay, just a little nervous, I guess." He didn't make eye contact with anything but his shoes, but stopped to talk with the blonde. "What am I supposed to do? I don't know what to say to her, but I can't pretend nothing happened."  
  
"You don't have to. When the time feels right, just ask her about it. You deserve a better explanation. She can't deny you that." She rested a hand on his arm.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But it's weird. It's like, until one of us is brave enough to say something... I don't know. I don't like the fact that we won't be able to look at each other and feel comfortable anymore." He sighed and shook his head, then looked at Kat. "I really miss her."  
  
She lowered her gaze. "I know you do." She looked back at him. "You two will work things out. You had a strong connection, and nothing as simple as a letter can keep you apart for too long." She flashed a fake smile, and then observed the grass sprouting from a crack in the sidewalk path.  
  
Tommy felt Kat's sudden discomfort, and took a step closer. "Kat, I know I haven't exactly been honest with you lately, about... well, about how I feel." She met his gaze with a raised eyebrow. "You are a really special person, and I'm glad we've become the close friends we are. I've always thought about maybe reaching a next level, but my feelings aren't strong enough. I guess what I'm trying to say is-"  
  
"You've always held on to the slight chance that Kimberly would come home and you could be together again. I know." She shrugged her shoulders and placed her hands in her pockets. Tommy looked at her with sorry eyes. "I couldn't imagine a more perfect couple than you and Kimberly, to be completely honest. There were some times when I wished that I could be the one holding your hand, or walking alone with you along the lake shore..." She shook her head and looked down. "But now, it's as if, I dunno, the feeling has completely gone. When I was under the spell, I felt a sort of competition between Kim and myself, but as soon as she entrusted me with her powers, all jealousy and false hatred disappeared. I knew that I still felt something for you, but it wasn't so strong. Sure, I still like you, more than you would know, but I can't interfere with destiny,and Kimberly is surely yours." She smiled gently, her gleaming eyes comforting her friend. Before she could say anything more, Tommy placed his hands on her shoulders, and leaned in, planting an innocent kiss on her cheek. Touching it with her fingertips, Kat now looked to Tommy with shock.  
  
"That's for being so understanding." Tommy smiled easily now. "I don't think I could trade our friendship for anything else in the world, Kat. It's stronger than what we share with the others, and it'll always be there to help us get back on our feet at the worst of times. Thank you." She said nothing, but instead stood with watery eyes and a caring smile. "Well, I'm going to head on home. I'll see you at the Juice Bar tomorrow." He left her in the park, where she stood still touching the side of her face.  
  
'I did the right thing,' she told herself. 'Tommy needs Kim, and she needs him. It's the only way he can ever be at his happiest'. Lowering her arm to her side, she walked back to the Juice Bar with a sigh and tearing eyes. 


	4. Upon Her Return

Disclimer: Power Rangers belong to Saban, you know the drill. The song below entitled "Do You Know" is by Tonic (Oh man, Good band!).  
  
Authors Note: Yeah, Kim does some thinking in this one. You can recognize it being between single quotation marks...like 'this.'  
  
Upon Her Return  
  
The only sound that could celarly be heard was the soft hum of the engines, and an occasional passenger would clear his or her throat while switching positions in their seat. Everyone but the stewardesses and pilot aboard the plane to Angel Grove California had settled down, a result of the on board movie. Everyone that is, but Kimberly Hart. She leaned her head against the window on her left, and listened to the plane's music. She chose an easy listening station, labeled as channel four on the station dial, and thoughtlessly looked down to the land below. Her watch was still on Florida time, and read five o'clock p.m., making it only two o'clock in the afternoon in Angel Grove. The plane had only taken off thirty minutes before and would be airborne for another two and a half hours, giving Kimberly some time to think about a lot of things.  
  
'I've already been away for almost nine months,' she though. 'I wonder how much has changed.' A snug blanket protected her from the chilly air of the coach section of the plane, and she was able to rest her shoulder on a small pillow shoved between the wall and her left side. 'I'm so glad to be coming back home, but I don't know if I can face everyone. I couldn't even face myself after that selfish letter.' her thoughts drifted on to whom else but Tommy, the caring and charming man whom she was once involved with, but due to her assumption that Tommy had fallen for someone else during her absence, she broke it off. 'I sent the letter three months ago, but I haven't forgotten how hard it was to let him go, mainly because I'm still hanging on.' Kim took in a deep breath, and exhaled it silently through her nostrils. 'It was obvious that Katherine liked him; everyone could tell. I just hope that I can keep my feelings to myself, if we ever meet up.' Angel Grove wasn't exactly the biggest city, and considering there wasn't much else to do but hang out at the mall or the Youth Center, she was sure she would see them again.  
  
During her time in Florida, Kim had matured even more in her state of independence. She had lost some of her girlish charm, not caring so much about what was in style anymore, or running around giggling at the top of her lungs for no apparent reason. When the time was appropriate, she would show her happy side, but not so much as to bring everyone's attention to hersef. Being coached under the hand of Gunter Shmidt had certainly brought upon more dicipline to Kimberly's usual ways, and she developed not only her skill as a gymnast, but increased her inner strength as well. She roomed with only one other teammate, but spent much of her time alone in her room after writting the letter. Her character had morphed from a free and lively spirit, to a calm, serious and more sensitive one. Arriving in Florida by herself with no close friends at her side, she had become acustomed to keeping to herself, and venturing out into the city only when it was vital. She had made some new friends, but they didn't share a relationship with Kim as tight as her old ones had. She missed them, but the progression of time had limited the contact amongst them. Especially now, Kim was afraid that her friends would never look at her the same way again, not only because of her physical and inner improvements, but because of how she had hurt the one who had cared for her most. At least, she thought he did, once. She didn't know anymore. Time can change so much, and being all the way across the U.S. didn't exactly help to keep things the same, either. But still, she was eager to return and experience the feeling of finally being back home, where she felt safest, despite the burden of living in the same city that was the daily target of evil attacks. She just hoped that she could get some peace and quiet while back, without having to lock herself in her uncles house the whole time. 'I'd almost forgotten how good the adrenaline rush felt sometimes,' she began to think again, remeniscing about her ranger days. 'Beating down putties and monsters, and backtalking Goldar,' she smiled lightly. 'Those were good times. I've been working out so much in Florida, and I've gotten much physically stronger. I wonder how much better I would faire against the putties now?' Her soft smile turned into a frown. 'What's the point in wondering. Without powers, I'm just a victim, and victims are always taken as weak. It doesn't matter anyway. The other guys'll be busy kicking puttie butt themselves. How could I be given any chance to test my skills? Taking out a puttie demonstrating my boxing moves would be fun, though.'  
  
She silenced her mind now, and closed her eyes, letting the soft flow of music seep into her mind, drowning her brain and numbing her senses. In no time at all, she was asleep and dreaming of possibly getting over Tommy.  
  
Underneath the weight  
  
of a heavy sky  
  
I will grow my wings  
  
I will learn to fly  
  
'Cuz even though my heart is big enough to fly away  
  
Underneath the confidence, well I will never say I'm strong enough - to be alone  
  
Do you know - Do you know  
  
Do you know how it feels to be angry?  
  
Do you know how it feels to be hurt?  
  
When you live all your life for a moment  
  
Just to prove that you know what it's worth  
  
Do you know?  
  
I will show no fear  
  
I won't hide my scars  
  
I will learn to give  
  
I will love what's ours  
  
'Cuz even though my heart is big enough to fly away  
  
Underneath the confidence, well I will never say I'm strong enough - to be alone  
  
Do you know - Do you know  
  
Do you know how it feels to be angry?  
  
Do you know how it feels to be hurt?  
  
When you live all your life for a moment  
  
Just to prove that you know what it's worth  
  
When you trust in appearing tomorrow  
  
If you learn to forgive every day  
  
All the times that you thought could be trusted  
  
In the end they could all fall away  
  
'Cuz even though my heart is big enough to fly away, I'm strong enough - to be alone  
  
Do you know - Do you know  
  
Do you know how it feels to be angry?  
  
Do you know how it feels to be hurt?  
  
When you live all your life for a moment  
  
Just to prove that you know what it's worth  
  
When you trust - If you learn  
  
All the times that you though could be trusted  
  
In the end they can all fall away  
  
Deep down, at the very bottom of Kim's heart, she knew she could never let go of Tommy's love. As soon as she found it she knew it was what willed her to live, to see his handsome face every day, and to know that nothing in the whole universe could keep them apart for long. She just hoped that he had felt the same. As she continued to sleep, the smallest of tears moistened the corner of her eye. She would live her life for the moment when Tommy would welcome her back into his arms, proving that theirs was a love unlike any other, in that being separated only made them long for each others love more. 


	5. A Sense of Evil

Disclaimer: Yeah, Saban owns the Power Rangers. We know, we know...  
  
Authors Note: Alright, so that was chapter four, and gee! This is chapter five! I'd like to let you all know that they were both written in the same day, too! With only a cereal and newspaper comics break in between! I guess that's what happens when I'm home alone with nothing else to do. Sure, summer school H.w. is important, but who wants to do homework when I can expand my story? Heh. So now that this is posted and ready to read, I'm gonna go play some Animal Crossing! (*Sigh* Such is the life of this 17 yr. Old girl who has no money or car for the day.) And a lillte f.y.i to Nicole (pinkK.whiteT), the main reason I like the MMPR as much as I do is because of Kim and Tommy. I can promise you that any fics I have in the future will have something to do with them, or they'll be together and all of that good stuff. Right. Now, I have a little something to share with you all, for no imparticular reason. I just thought it would be funny. (For those who watch Spongebob, you may recall this) I was watching the episode where Barnacle Boy decided to go evil, and I thought it was funny 'cuz he and the other bad guys called themselves E.V.I.L, which stood for Every Villian Is Lemons. Yeah. It was funny! And look! It's in my...title... (*Ahem*) So okay! On with the story!  
  
A Sense of Evil  
  
Alpha five, assistant droid to Zordon, shuffled around the Power Chamber, dusting anything and everything. He whistled while he worked, enjoying the calm atmosphere of the day. He stopped momentarily to share his joy with Zordon. Looking up to the head in his hyperlock chamber, the robot spoke. "Oh, Zordon. It's been so nice and quiet lately. I'm glad the rangers get to enjoy some peace on the day Katherine leaves for Australia."  
  
Zordon had been quiet for a good amount of the morning, but suddenly sensing something was amiss, he spoke to the robot as if Alpha hadn't said anything. "ALPHA, PLEASE ACTIVATE THE DIMENSIONAL SCANNER. I AM NOT SENSING ANY EVIL WAVELENGTHS FROM ZEDD OR RITA, AND IT HAS COME TO A DISTURBING POINT." His voice boomed with a slight echo all throughout the chamber, and Alpha did as commanded.  
  
"Aye yi yi, Zordon! What do you suppose those two are cooking up?" He punched a number of flashing buttons on a console.  
  
"I DO NOT KNOW, ALPHA. BUT THIS IS NOT WHAT CONCERNS ME. MY SENSORS INDICATE THAT A STRONG AURA WAS PRESENT IN THE MOON PALACE DURING THE LAST 24 HOURS, AND IT IS NOW MAKING ITS WAY TO EARTH."  
  
Alpha panicked. "Oh, no! Who could it be, Zordon?"  
  
The interdimensional being floated silently for a breif time, and then responded to his assistant. "I CAN ONLY RECOGNISE THE AURA AS THAT WHICH BELONGS TO NONE OTHER THAN LORD DAMIEN, DARK SORCEROR OF THE GALEXY. MY CONCLUSION IS THAT HE HAS SOMEHOW RID HIMSELF OF RITA AND ZEDD SO THAT THEY DON'T FOIL IN HIS PLANS."  
  
If Alpha was capable of perspiration, he would be drenched in sweat. His knees clanked together as they shivered from the news. "His...his plans, Zordon?"  
  
"YES. MY CONCLUSION IS THAT LORD DAMIEN IS TRAVELING TO EARTH FOR ONLY ONE PURPOSE. IN ORDER TO GAIN ENOUGH POWER TO TAKE HOLD OF THE UNIVERSE, HE SEEKS THE WHITE ZEO CRYSTAL. IF IT SHOULD FALL INTO THE WRONG HANDS SUCH AS DAMIENS, HE IS CAPABLE OF USING HIS MAGIC TO EMPOWER HIM WITH THE CRYSTALS IMMENSE STRENGTH, AND HE WOULD HAVE NO TROUBLE IN REIGNING THE UNIVERSE." Zordons facial expression was one of great concern. "IT IS IMPERATIVE THAT WE WARN THE RANGERS AS SOON AS DAMIEN HAS ARRIVED ON EARTH, OR THE UNIVERSE WILL BE IN GRAVE DANGER."  
  
Still shaking, Alpha questioned the mentor. "But Zordon! I thought the crystal was a myth! How does Lord Damien know to find it?"  
  
"YOUR THOUGHTS WERE NO DIFFERENT THAN MY OWN, ALPHA, BUT DAMIEN'S PRESENCE PROVES THAT THE CRYSTAL DOES IN FACT EXIST. HE MUST BE USING HIS STAFF TO LOCATE THE CRYSTALS WHEREABOUTS. HIS STAFF IS THE KEY TO HIS POWER, AND LIKE OUR OWN VIEWING GLOBE, IT CAN PERJECT AN IMAGE OF ANYTHING HE CHOOSES. WE MUST SOMEHOW FIND THE CRYSTAL BEFORE HE DOES, OR THERE IS NO TELLING WHAT ACTION HE WILL TAKE FIRST."  
  
Alpha grabbed hold of his head and shook it in worry.  
  
* * *  
  
The cave was surrounded by a barren wasteland, much like the one that homed the Power Chamber. Inside, Damien and Baku had apparated within the purple mist that loitered just above the dusty cave floor.  
  
Pacing slowly while admiring this new setting, Damien called to his minion. "Right. We will remain here for the time it takes until I have found my crystal. But before I make an appearance anywhere, I think I shall rest up. First impressions are always the most important, you know." with this said, Damien removed his hood and revealed a stunningly handsome face to the rats and other rodents that festered within the cave walls. He could easily be mistaken for a human teenager, although he was well over three hundred years in age. His lips were tight and shaded a light pink. His nose appeared flawless, and brought out the muscular cheekbones on either side of it. His hair was short and colored a sandy blonde, with black highlights that neatly wove through the strands. But the most becoming of his charming features was his eyes. The purple swirl of the iris could catch anyone by surprise. If he was willing, he could look someone straight in the eyes, and have full control of them within a matter of seconds. They were a most mesmerizing weapon, capable of bringing down anyone who made contact. The only drawback to this was that it used a lot of Damiens power. Magical hypnotism was no easy task for him, and had rendured him weak in past experiences. This is why he seldomly performed the trick.  
  
Using his most favorite feature, he gazed into the orb that now hovered above the tip of the twisted staff. Inside, The Earth could be seen, spinning lazily on its axis surrounded by millions upon millions of stars. "I've always hated this view," he murmured. Wiggling his fingers in front of the glass, he enhanced the image to the city of Angel Grove, where his cave dwelling could be seen just on the outskirts. "Baku, I want you to search the city for the crystal while I am sleeping. Follow the scenes in the crystal, and if my purple dust begins to form a cloud around it, you will have seen the hiding place." Damien pushed the staff into the ground so that Baku could look without having to touch.  
  
"Yes, master. Baku will obey, master! Rest peacefully, my Lord Damien." Baku scampered up to the staff, and gazed at the orb with delight. "The crystal is most precious to master! Baku must find it!" Suddenly turning to face the voice of his master in the hall, Baku began to grin.  
  
"And Baku, if you find youself running out of luck, send out some Leeches to help in the search. They always did seem to entertain you." Damiens voice trailed off into the pit of the tunnel he had chosen to rest in.  
  
Baku rubbed hus stubby hands together. "If Baku is with bad luck, send out the Leeches he will!" 


	6. Fight Before Flight

Author's Note: It took me a while to start this one. I hope you all are enjoying this so far, I've never thought about how hard it is to come up with ideas for writing! But on a side note: Last night, I had a sort of flicker of inspiration for another story... I'm hoping to start it up soon, so look for it! Alright, I'd hate to keep you waiting, so here's chapter six.  
  
Fight Before Flight  
  
Katherine sat amongst Tanya and Adam at their usual table in the Juice Bar, sharing stories about her family. A short time later, the three were joined by Tommy and Rocky, and the whole gang was chatting about their summer goals.  
  
"Personally, I hope to sleep in as much as possible," Rocky admitted. He had a matter-of-fact expression, but the others couldn't help but tease him.  
  
"Since when do you ever wake up early, anyway?" Adam asked.  
  
"Oh, well, you know...hey! I wake up early... just not when I don't have to." Rocky folded his arms and leaned back against the rear of his chair.  
  
Tommy shook his head, amused. "So, Kat. Are you excited about going back home?" he looked upon her face with a curious expression.  
  
"Absolutely! I'm just going to miss you guys." She looked around the table, and leaned in, lowering her voice. "I'm just glad Zedd and Rita haven't gotten a chance to attack yet, with their re-settling in the Moon Palace and all."  
  
The rest agreed, and Tanya chimed in. "It's been so nice to just live a normal life, lately."  
  
"But on the other hand, there are times when I get a little bored, just sitting around having nothing to do." Adam shrugged and looked to the others.  
  
The teens talked for a while more, when they were all surprised by the familiar six tone alarm. Nodding to the others, Tommy led the group to an empty hallway and answered his communicator.  
  
"This is Tommy. We read you, Zordon."  
  
"RANGERS. THERE IS AN IMPORTANT MATTER ALPHA AND I WISH TO DISCUSS WITH YOU. IT IS IMPERATIVE THAT YOU TELEPORT TO THE POWER CHAMBER IMMEDIATELY."  
  
The teens noticed a nervousness in Zordons voice. "Right, Zordon. We're on our way." Once again signaling to the rest after checking to see the coast was clear, Tommy activated his teleporter and the five vanished from the Youth Center in flashes of color.  
  
* * *  
  
Settling from the teleportation, the rangers all looked up to their mentor in worry. "Zordon, what's the news?" Adam was the first to speak.  
  
Their wise mentor wasted no time in explanation. "IT HAS COME TO MY INTENTION THAT ANGEL GROVE IS ONCE AGAIN IN GRAVE DANGER."  
  
Rocky rolled his eyes. "What else is new?"  
  
"A NUMBER OF THINGS, ROCKY. HIDDEN WITHIN THE WATERS OF ANGEL GROVE LIES THE WHITE CRYSTAL, MUCH LIKE YOUR OWN ZEO CRYSTALS. IN COMPARISON, HOWEVER, THE WHITE CRYSTALS POWER IS MOST DANGEROUS. IF USED BY THE WRONG HANDS, ITS POWER CAN BE BOTH DESTRUCTIVE AND DEADLY. NOT ONLY WILL IT PROVIDE THE HOST WITH IMMENSE STRENGTH, BUT IF THE HOST IS CAPABLE, THE CRYSTAL WILL ALSO STRENGTHEN THE POWERS OF THE BEING AS WELL."  
  
The rangers exchanged glances. "So what's this got to do with us?" Tommy was generally interested.  
  
"EVERYTHING, TOMMY. FOR YEARS, THIS VERY CRYSTAL HAS BEEN HUNTED BY LORD DAMIEN, A DREADED DARK SORCERER OF THE UNIVERSE. HE PLANS ON WITHHOLDING THE POWERS OF THE CRYSTAL, THEREBY INCREASING HIS OWN MAGICAL STRENGTH TO UNLEASH AGAINST THE GALAXY. MY SENSORS INDICATE THAT WITHOUT THE CRYSTAL, HE HAS MANAGED TO TAKE OUT ZEDD AND RITA."  
  
Tension filled the air. "He...took them out? Just like that?" Tanya frowned uncomfortably.  
  
"TO MY KNOWLEDGE, THEY HAVE NOT BEEN DESTROYED; MERELY SET ASIDE, ALLOWING DAMIEN TO CARRY ON WITH HIS PLANS WITHOUT INTERFERENCE."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to spoil his plans. Where is Damien now, Zordon?" As the leader, Tommy was up for the challenge.  
  
"ALPHA AND I HAVE BEEN UNABLE TO PINPOINT HIS EXACT LOCATION-" he was cut off by the robot.  
  
"But I'm still working on it, Rangers. Challenging Damien would be like walking into a lion's den. His powers are far more evil than those of Zedd and Rita. We must take caution when facing him." Just then, the alarms sounded, ringing through the ears of everyone present in the power chamber.  
  
"What is it, Zordon?" Tommy followed the others to the viewing screen. A view of the park showed citizens running panicked and wild. A large group of what looked like putties covered in a shiny black coating were terrorizing the last of the parks visitors. The only noticeable feature on the face area was two red eyes, scanning the park in search for something.  
  
"RANGERS, IT SEEMS THAT TIME HAS COME FOR YOU TO FACE THE NEW EVIL AMONGST US."  
  
"Lord Damien has sent out his Leeches, a most powerful fighting army." Alpha shuddered at the sight of them.  
  
"Leeches?" Katherine spoke for the first time. "They don't look so powerful. Disgusting, but not powerful."  
  
"This is where the common misconception is made," Alpha informed her. "Although the Leeches may not be as physically powerful as the putties and cogs you are used to fighting, they have the special ability to drain someone such as yourselves of your powers, and eventually, your life."  
  
"ALPHA IS CORRECT, RANGERS. YOU MUST TAKE EXTREME CAUTION IN FIGHTING THESE CREATURES." Zordon's voice boomed across the chamber.  
  
"Will morphing help us, Zordon?" Adam looked from his leader to his mentor. "I mean, can it protect us from getting our powers drained?"  
  
Zordon did not answer right away. "UNFORTUNATELY, THE LEECHES MAY PENETRATE THROUGH YOUR SUITS. BUT YOU MUST ALSO NOTE THAT IN ORDER TO DRAIN YOUR POWERS, THEY MUST HAVE A FIRM GRASP UPON YOU."  
  
"If you allow them to hold on for more than five seconds maximum, you subject yourself to vulnerability." Alpha scurried around the room, punching numerous buttons in order to shut off the alarms. "Aye yi yi! More are on the way!" Zordon ordered his fighters. "RANGERS, YOU MUST GO NOW AND DO YOUR BEST TO STOP THE LEECHES. I HAVE NO DOUBT THAT THEY WERE SENT TO FIND THE CRYSTAL. MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."  
  
Without hesitation, Kat began the morphing process. "Zeo Ranger one, pink!"  
  
"Zeo Ranger two, Yellow!" Tanya shouted.  
  
"Zeo Ranger three, blue!" Rocky called out.  
  
"Zeo Ranger four, green!" Adam announced quickly.  
  
"Zeo Ranger five, red!" Tommy hollered. His uniform hugged to his body, and in a matter of moments, the whole team teleported to the park.  
  
* * *  
  
The Leeches continued wreaking havoc in the park, throwing around anything they picked up. Dropped books were torn into shreds, and picnic baskets were emptied on the spot. Three of the Leeches even attempted to play with an idle soccer ball.  
  
Arriving on the scene, the rangers formed a circle, facing each other back to back.  
  
"What's the plan, Tommy?" Rocky was ready for action.  
  
"We've got to wait for them to make the first move, guys. Just sit tight." Tommy glared at the Leeches, who were now circling their new visitors.  
  
As if on cue, a Leech leapt for Katherine's arm. Screaming in surprise, Kat elbowed the Leech where she presumed the face was. A squishing sound made her grimace. "Oh, yuck! What are these things made of?"  
  
Tommy was ready. "Alright guys, there's our green light!" He charged straight ahead, taking on three Leeches at once. He struck the beings with a series of lighting quick punches and kicks, knocking the Leeches to their backs, but only momentarily. Rocky and Adam also noticed the Leeches' bounce back.  
  
"Tommy! They won't stay down! What do we do?" Holding one in a headlock, Adam struggled to speak. As soon as the Leech placed its hands on Adams constricting arm, he let go for fear of having his power sucked from his body.  
  
Rocky was also having some trouble. Kat had helped him break free of a throat grab by one of the Leeches, and the two were now being encircled by five of the slick creatures. Tanya ran to Adam's side, panting beneath her helmet. "We've got to come up with something, and quick!"  
  
Tommy didn't respond. Instead, he was more concerned about the Leech twisting his left arm. Kicking one away on his right, Tommy lost count of the seconds, and the Leech on his left began to absorb the red shocks sparking from Tommy's arm. Shouting in slight pain, Tommy absentmindedly reached for his Zeo blaster and shot at the creature. The shot nearly blew the Leech away, sending him sprawling on the ground. It seemed to almost melt into the grass, then disappeared completely. "Guys, I've got it!" he called to the others, "Take out your Zeo blasters!"  
  
Following orders, the other Zeo rangers were relieved to find that the Zeo blasters obliterated the Leeches almost instantly. When all had perished, the rangers re-grouped and decided to return to the Power Chamber.  
  
* * *  
  
"Boy, that was one tough crowd, " Rocky joked, a serious expression covering his smile.  
  
"Tell me about it, " Tanya moaned, joining in on Rocky's sarcasm. By now, the rangers had demorphed, and were being congradulated by Alpha and Zordon.  
  
"A JOB WELL DONE, RANGERS. YOU NOW KNOW HOW TO DEFEAT THE ENEMY IN ANY FUTURE BATTLES, AN OPPORTUNITY I'M SURE YOU WILL HAVE." Zordon spoke proudly to his honored teen heroes as he always did, beaming in their rays of good. "AS OF NOW, THERE IS NOTHING ELSE NEEDED FROM YOU." The wizard looked down to the blonde. "KATHERINE, I WISH YOU WELL ON YOUR RETURN HOME TO AUSTRALIA. ALPHA HAS EQUIPPED YOU WITH A COMMUNICATOR CAPABLE OF BYPASSING THE LIMITS OF YOUR REGULAR COMMUNICATOR FREQUENCY, IN CASE THERE IS AN EXTREME EMERGENCY. AGAIN, KNOW THAT WE ANTICIPATE YOUR RETURN TO ANGEL GROVE. MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."  
  
Katherine smiled widely and took the communicator from Alpha. "Thank you, Alpha, and thank you very much, Zordon. I have a feeling you will all be able to carry on without me for a short while, but when I come back, I promise I'll be ready for action." She winked and giggled a bit, starting a chain of chuckles from the others.  
  
* * *  
  
Teleporting from the Power Chamber back to the empty hall in the Youth Center, Rocky, Tanya and Adam returned to the table to resume a relaxing conversation. Tommy, meanwhile, walked Kat to her car in the Youth Center parking lot.  
  
Tommy was sad to see his friend go, but it wasn't so bad, considering he knew she'd come back within the short time of a month. At the same time, he was relieved that they had sorted out their feelings of eachother. He respected Kat for having let him persue his emotions for Kim, while admitting that what she thought she felt for him was gone. It felt right having Kat as just a friend; he'd always love Kim, and he didn't want to hurt Katherine by leading her on, even if he did at one time think he could have loved her in some way. His heart was racing as he had hugged her off, and watched her drive away toward the direction of her house, which was not far from the Youth Center. She would be taking off in a plane for Australia in an hours time, and in just a few hours, he would be picking up the one girl who had captured his heart. Although she may have sent it back to him in a letter, it would always be hers to take, and Tommy awaited the moment she would remember the love they shared and agree to start over with him. 'Well, if nothing else, it'll be good to see her again.' He sighed as he kicked a pebble on the ground, making his way back into the Youth Center to join Tanya, Rocky and Adam. 


	7. An Awkward Reunion

(Skipping the Disclaimer. You all know who owns them.)  
  
A/N: Yeah, something is up with the Uploading part of my stories... the quotation marks seem to be turned into weird symbols. Until I can figure that out, I will try not to use them as much as possible, so as not to screw up sentences and stuff. So, here is what I am thinking: I will use = for quotes, and - for thoughts, or whatever. Again, Im sorry about this. I dont know what the deal is. But finally, here is chapter seven of The Idealistic Daydream.  
  
THE AWKWARD REUNION  
  
Baku scampered madly about, both afraid and angry at the defeat of the Leeches. =What are those ridiculous, colored beings who melted my Leeches? Oh, Lord Damien will not be happy. Not happy at all.= He shuddered at the thought of what his master might do, were he to find out that Angel Grove is protected by a force capable of defeating the Leeches. Baku wriggled in his shoes, and hopped sideways around the orb that floated just above its staff. =Baku has not yet found the crystal, and master will wake up soon! What is Baku to tell him? What will Baku say?= The green hobbit- creature chewed on his fingers, sweat beads forming on his forehead. =Baku does not know where to look! Master will be so upset-=  
  
=Upset at what, my puny minion? Do not tell me you have failed my simple request.= Damien stood over Baku, with his purple eyes gleaming in the light of the orb.  
  
Trembling, Baku grasped his hands tightly together and swallowed hard. Moving first his eyes, and then his whole head, he faced his Lord. =Master, Baku must inform you... Please, do not be upset with me, master. I do not know where they came from! Baku sent the Leeches to search for your crystal, but master! They have been defeated! Forgive me, master! Baku does not know-= Baku was once again cut off by Damien.  
  
=I beg your pardon? The Leeches were what?= Damien glared into the orb, and the current image began to swirl. Bright colors began to mix, and Damien relaxed his stare. What he saw was a replay of the battle between the Leeches, and the Zeo Rangers. =This cannot be.= He growled with disgust, and pulled his eyes away from the orb. Simply raising an arm, the staff rose from where it had been planted, and floated into Damiens hand. =Its that wizard, Zordon. He must be empowering his pathetic pack of teenage warriors with the powers of the five other Zeo crystals!=  
  
Baku cowered in his place, his knees shaking. =Master, what of your plan now? Surely the wizard knows of your arrival to this place...=  
  
Damien stopped walking and winced his eyes. =Yes, I know, Baku. I must not waste my temper on such a small dilemma. Instead, I shall try and make the best of the situation.= He turned to face Baku, with his free hand on his chin. =All of the Zeo crystals are connected by their powers, are they not?=  
  
Baku only nodded quickly.  
  
=Then I shall have to keep a close watch on the Zeo Rangers. If one should venture near the White crystal, it will give off an increased amount of power! Then all I will have to do is simply break the shield, and the crystal is mine!= He laughed in a demonic tone. = I will have infinite powers, and the universe will kneel at my feet!=  
  
Baku gave an uncertain laugh, keeping his fists close to his mouth. He watched as Damien waved a hand over the viewing orb, gazing deeply into it, no doubt seeking out the rangers. -Baku wonders how master will break the shield. What does master have planned?-  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tommy wandered through the crowd of anxious people in one of the numerous waiting areas of the airport. His hands moist from nervous perspiration, he walked over and took an open seat near the boarding dock Kimberly was to appear from. -Man, Ive never been so nervous in my life,- he thought, scanning the faces of the people rushing about. -What if she really did meet someone else? What if I cant say the right thing to get her to change her mind?- His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice seeming to argue with another. Standing, he looked to his right to see Kimberly by the revolving conveyer belt, where she held on to a suitcase in one hand, and was struggling to pull a carry-on from someone else with her other.  
  
Kim could see that the woman was obviously not willing to give up. =Maam, Im telling you...this is MY BAG! I just set it down to grab my suitcase and...= She was pulling hard, but trying to be polite at the same time.  
  
=No, no. This bag is mine! It has my precious Poodles doggie treats inside. Look!= The elderly woman began to unzip the bag with her shaky hand. Upon undoing the zipper, an assortment of toiletries was revealed, along with a hair brush, and a pink and white wind breaker.  
  
=You see, miss? This has got my toothpaste and toothbrush in it, and Im sure thats not something you want your dog playing with.= The reaction Kim got then from the woman made her grind her teeth in frustration.  
  
=What have you done with my Poodles toys? You, young lady are a thief! Security! Security, help!= The woman was now pulling on the carry on with both hands, refusing to let go.  
  
-I dont believe this,- Kim thought, rolling her eyes. She glanced around and found a number of bystanders laughing at her predicament. -Well gee, dont every body rush in to help me,- she thought again. =Oh, maam, please. We dont need security. Um, oh! Look! See, this tag has my name on it...= Kim read it out loud. = Kimberly Ann Hart, Angel Grove, Ca-= Kim stopped reading when a fourth hand grabbed a handle of the bag. Kim examined it, taking notice of every protruding vein and admiring the handsome tan of the skin. Fearing that she recognized this hand, she traced up the arm with her eyes, until she looked right into the face of Tommy Oliver.  
  
He had taken the opportunity to walk up without hesitation, and gently pried the bag from both womens hands. Looking only briefly to Kim with a shy smile, he turned his full attention to the woman. =Maam? I couldn't help but notice a similar carry-on set right down there, next to the dog in the purse. Maybe you could take a look? You might find what you were looking for...= He watched the woman waddle over with shuffling feet, and heard her cry out in surprise when she found that the bag had indeed hidden the various dog treats she claimed as stolen. Tommy laughed under his breath, and with a big smile, turned to face Kim.  
  
Bitting her lip at the scene she had just witnessed, all she could mutter at the moment was =Thanks,= and then she reached down for her suitcase. -Why is it so hard to look at him?- she wondered, fiddling with the handle to the luggage. -Its been so long. Hes probably thinking about the same thing I am. I just wonder if he took it seriously. That will make it harder for me to explain things.- She stopped for a moment, and then stood up straight. Only sneaking peaks at Tommy from behind her lose, cinnamon brown hair that framed her face, she asked shyly, =Wait, what are...=  
  
Tommy didnt hesitate to answer. =Your uncle. He uh, asked me to pick you up.= He nodded at his response with a shrug.  
  
=Oh.=was all Kim said in reaction. And then, =Im glad he asked you...= She smiled slightly, and then looked around her, rather than at the handsome man she still had feelings for.  
  
Tommy watched Kims wandering eyes, and then told her, =Well, my truck is parked right outside. I got lucky in finding a spot. If you are ready to go...= He pointed with a backwards thumb over his shoulder, and after Kim had nodded, he offered to carry her suitcase. Walking silently, the two teens loaded the luggage in the bed, and seated themselves in the car, driving away and leaving the panic of the airport behind them.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After what seemed like the longest drive ever, Tommy pulled his truck into the driveway of Kims uncles house. They sat for a moment, not saying a word. But Kim managed to break the silence.  
  
=So, thank you for picking me up,= She paused. =It was nice of you, Tommy.= She made no hurry to leave the car, and did so in a gentle manner instead. Tommy closed his eyes and let out a breath.  
  
-Come on, Oliver,- he told himself. -You can do this. Just ask her to meet up with you somewhere later...- His thoughts were broken when Kim walked by the drivers window carrying her luggage. He might have well hit his head with his hand, for he jumped out of the car and blurted out an apology. -Sorry, Kim. Here, let me take that stuff. I was just...thinking.= She allowed him to take her luggage, and he stumbled up the three porch steps to the front door. Remembering the key given to him by Kims uncle, he pulls it out of his back pocket with a free hand, and gives it to Kimberly.  
  
She takes it, and first looks at Tommy. Then, she moves to the front door, and fits the key in its lock, turning it and unlocking the door. Tommy followed her inside quickly, and set the luggage down to the side of the door. Wiping his still moist hands on his shirt, he shrugged and looked at the beautiful girl before him. -She has hardly changed. Her hair is longer, but shes all the more beautiful.- He couldnt help but stare, and Kim couldnt help but take notice of him.  
  
=So,= she began, swinging her arms slightly at her sides.  
  
=So,= he responded.  
  
Kim let out a heavy breath, and bit her lip. -Its got to happen sooner or later, Kim. Dont put it off any longer.- She looked into Tommys eyes, and opened her mouth. =Look, Tommy. We both know what were trying to avoid, but if you feel like I do, then I know its killing you inside, too. I owe you an explanation, and we have a lot of talking to do.=  
  
Tommy nodded. =Im so glad you could at least come up with the courage to say something. I was afraid you might... Well, anyway, what if we maybe, met somewhere? You know, to talk things over?=  
  
Kim agreed. =If you give me an hour or so to get cleaned up, we could meet up at the lake. Its been a while since Ive seen the sun set there. Ive always liked just sitting and watching it. It will be quiet...= She stopped herself, and let him answer.  
  
=Then, uh, I guess its settled. How about I meet you at eight?= As they kept the conversation going, it became easier for him to look at her, and speak with normalcy.  
  
=That sounds good. See you there.= She flashed a smile.  
  
=Alright. I will just let you get unpacked and all.= He turned to the door.  
  
=Tommy?= He turned to face her again, his hand on the door knob. Kim pinched her lips together innocently. =Dont be late.= She giggled silently.  
  
He sighed a smile, looking at the ground outside. =I wont,= he whispered. = Closing the door behind him, he spoke under his breath. =I promise.= Getting back into his truck, he started the engine, and drove off toward his own home, his breathing becoming a little more relaxed. 


	8. The Lake

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belong to Saban.  
  
A/N: Wow. Listening to Seal when writing this really helps me to think about just what it is I am writing. Anyway, after this, I'd like a lot of reviews. I love hearing from you guys. Hope you like this next chapter!  
  
The Lake  
  
She had changed into a clean pair of black wind breaker pants and a white zip-up sweatshirt to keep her warm from the night's constant breeze. She sat perched on a rock facing the Lake, taking in the serene sunset that was nearly gone. Faint blurs of orange and red touched the water as the navy blue and deepest purples of the night sky forced them away. Stars began to flicker into sight within the blue and purple swirls of the eve, and reflected off of the lake surface. Kim studied every inch of the place, smiling to herself. Her hair drifted about her face, carried by the soft wind. Every so often, she would lift a hand to remove a lock of hair tickling her nose, or blocking her view, and would tuck it back behind her ear. On her rock, she waited patiently for Tommy.  
  
She needn't wait much longer, however, for Tommy was not far from her, watching her from where he stood by a tree. He faced her back, and thought to himself about the sight in front of him. 'It's like she's trying to tempt me. I want so badly to just hold her... it's hard to hold back. I've held her before, and after she left, I came to realize that there's no one else who can make me feel like I did when she was in my arms. It's almost like she's... addicting. There's no substitute that can satisfy my need for her love.' He sighed. 'I've got to get her back.' Determined, he made his way over.  
  
Reaching the rock where Kimberly sat, Tommy made his presence known. "It's a nice night, huh?"  
  
Kim turned surprised, and placed her right hand to her chest in relief. "Oh, yeah. It really is. The Lake is so beautiful at this time." she looked back out into the water.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Tommy never removed his eyes from her. He examined every feature of her face, the curves of her cheekbones, the shadows over her eyes, and the soft smile that faded as she looked to the sand.  
  
"How's Katherine?" she asked casually, avoiding his stare.  
  
He broke away from her silhouette, taking his turn to admire the waters. "She went back to Australia for the summer," he paused, but before he could ask his next question, Kim spoke again.  
  
"She went back? What about the team? You're short a ranger now, aren't you?" She looked at him.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, but she's got a communicator with her. We'll only call her when we need her." He turned his head to meet her gaze, and his heart fluttered. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm alright, I guess." She lowered her gaze yet again, playing with her hands. She bit her lip before continuing on. "Tommy, I'm sorry I sent the letter like I did. I couldn't muster up enough courage to call you and talk with you. I guess I just assumed the worst... " She shrugged.  
  
Tommy's brow frowned. "Kim, what do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Katherine was so fond of you... I didn't know if you two had developed feelings for each other-"  
  
He shook his head slowly, inching closer to her, but not sure if he could touch even her hand yet. "Kim, no. We were just friends. I could never go behind your back like that. I cared for you."  
  
"... and now?" Tommy swallowed. "I can't see why you'd have to ask. Kim, I'll always care for you. I've told you before. You'll always have me." They both fell silent for a moment.  
  
Kim had her eyes closed. "You're too good for me, Tommy. I didn't trust you, and now look at the mess I've made." A tear formed in the corner of her eye, but when she spoke, there was no sign to her sobs. "I lied to you in that letter."  
  
Tommy's heart froze. "Wh... what? Then, you mean, there isn't-"  
  
"No." She sniffed, hinting to her tears. "I wanted to come up with some kind of excuse, so that if you and Kat did have something, then you wouldn't feel bad about still being with me when I was so far away. So I lied and said there was someone else. I couldn't stand being away, but I hated the fact that I was holding you from experiencing what was right in front of you even more. But now I find out you two aren't..." She shook her head, her eyes squinted closed. She felt a warmth on her hand, and opened her eyes to see Tommy sitting beside her.  
  
He leaned in, and pulled her into an embrace. "Kim, YOU were always on my mind. There was never a day when I wasn't thinking about you. I just want us to go back to the way we were... "  
  
Her chin rested on his shoulder, and she stared blankly ahead at the grass in the park. "We couldn't just go back, Tommy. I'm a whole new person. Florida changed me-"  
  
"Then let's start over. I can't live without you, Kim. Our being apart was hard, but when you sent the letter, I was so empty for the longest time. You give me a new reason to live. I can't give you up... " He felt her arms hold tightly to his torso, and he closed his eyes.  
  
There the two stayed, holding each other and keeping warm from the circulating breeze around them. What they didn't know, however, was that the White Zeo crystal lay beneath the water of he Lake shore, and because of Tommy's presence, it's power increased and let off a great amount of light energy. This was much to the liking of Damien, who watched from his hidden cave dwellings.  
  
* * *  
  
"I couldn't have planned it any better." Damien cackled. "That foolish red ranger has the crystal right under his nose, and doesn't even know it!" Waving his hand, the orb on his staff disappeared. "Baku, I shall be making my way down to the Lake. I will expect you to follow."  
  
The elf bowed. "Yes, Lord Damien. Baku will follow!"  
  
Damien raised a cloud of purple smoke, and vanished inside of it. Baku rubbed his hands together gleefully.  
  
"Master will finally get his crystal, and will reign the universe!" He scampered over to the cloud, and vanished just as Damien did.  
  
* * *  
  
The two teens separated, and looked at each other with sad smiles. Kim spoke with a quivering lip.  
  
"We can start over. If we make it, it'll prove that we need each other. Tommy, I couldn't picture myself with anyone else."  
  
He took her hand in his. "Same here, Kim. You mean so much to me."  
  
She sighed a smile and looked over her shoulder back to the lake. A glint of light caught her eye. "Hey, what's that?" She stood up, walking away from the rock, her hand still clung to Tommy's, who followed behind her.  
  
"I don't know," he said, with a slight idea of what it could be in his mind. As the two approached, the light the hidden crystal emitted became stronger. "It looks like it's under the water."  
  
Kim let go of Tommy's hand and rolled up her pants above her knees, then walked into the waves until the cold water reached the middle of her shins. She was drawn to the light, and couldn't help but try to find what it was under the cover of the water. Just as she reached out her hand to feel beneath the waves for the light, a shimmering purple mist apparated on the shore just behind Tommy.  
  
Both teens turned around and gasped at the man standing before them. Tommy took a fighting stance, while Kim kept her footing in the water, her pants rolled up above her knees.  
  
Damien stood and looked at Tommy, a sly grin on his face. "Ah, red Ranger. What a pleasant surprise. I had no idea you enjoyed moonlit strolls along the water shore." He chuckled deeply, and turned his gaze to Kimberly, who clenched her hands into fists and tried not to look afraid.  
  
"And who is your striking lady friend?" Upon meeting her gaze, a strange feeling swept over Damien. "Another ranger, perhaps?" 'She has a strong spirit,' he sensed, his gaze intensifying. 'There's something about her... ' Shaking his head slightly, Damien looked to the light at Kimberly's side. 'Right. I'm afraid I must jump strait to conclusions. I am merely here for the crystal." Once again, he locked eyes with Kimberly, who was now relaxed.  
  
She stared into the swirls of royal purple, and all of a sudden, she felt numb. She couldn't bring herself to move willingly, but she soon found herself reaching for the crystal.  
  
"Yes, my pretty one. Release the crystal from it's shield, and hand it to me. That's it."  
  
Tommy witnessed as Kim revealed the white crystal from beneath the waves of the lake, which began to crash harshly against the shore. The crystal emitted it's light so strongly, the humans had to squint their eyes to see. Suddenly, the crystal's light dimmed, and allowed the teens to look easily upon it. It's structure was different from that of the Zeo crystals. It's shape was of a three-dimensional heart, with the cuts of a diamond creating it's curves.  
  
"Behold the White crystal. It's breathtaking beyond anything else. Hand it to me, girl. Let me absorb it's powers into myself..." Damien held out his hands as Kimberly continued to move against her will.  
  
Tommy took notice, and attempted call out to Kim, preventing her from giving the crystal to Damien. "Kim, No! Don't give it to him! He's got you under some sort of spell!" Tommy leapt in front of Kim. The splash of water from his landing sent a bit of spray into Kim's face, and she blinked, shaking the vision of Damien's eyes from her mind.  
  
"Wh... what happened?" She held the crystal tightly in her palm.  
  
Tommy took her arm. "We've got to get out of here. Stay close, Kim."  
  
Damien was furious. "Leaving so soon? I think not." He rose his arms, staff in one hand, and a surge of purple lightning flew into the sky, then crashed into the water surrounding Kimberly and Tommy. Suddenly, four Leeches rose from the waters and took hold of Kim.  
  
She screamed in surprise and struggled against the grasp of the creatures that appeared out of nowhere. Tommy quickly sprang into action, kicking and thrusting his fists at the creatures. Before Kim could realize what was happening, Tommy had morphed into his Red Zeo Ranger form, and was blasting at the leeches, eliminating them one by one. Before the lot was finished, Damien set another four Leeches against Tommy, leaving Kim to run onto shore, the crystal still tightly bound in her grasp. Her pants had fallen back to her ankles, and she stood back, watching as Tommy fought against the creatures.  
  
"Oh, what do I do?" Kim squealed. She looked at the crystal. 'What IS this thing, and why does that creep want it? What should I do?' Before she could answer her own thoughts, something bumped into her from the side, knocking her down onto the sand, sending the crystal flying from her hand and toward the rock she sat on earlier.  
  
Lying on her side, Kim looked past her feet to see a small green troll-like figure getting to its feet.  
  
"Baku!" Shouted Damien, enraged. "Grab the crystal, NOW!"  
  
Baku scampered along Kimberly's side toward the crystal, but before he could reach it, Kim grabbed hold of his leg, and sent him falling face- first into the sand. "I don't think so, little man," She said, getting to her knees. She managed to climb to her feet, and raced toward the crystal. Picking it up, she could think of nothing else to do now but shout. "Tommy!"  
  
He had rid himself of the Leeches and made his way to Kim's side, teleporting them both away before Damien could stop them.  
  
"BLAST THAT RANGER!" He shouted. Sparks of purple popped from the end of his staff. Baku rested his trembling chin against his knees, and covered his head with his hands.  
  
Damien swiftly made his way over to the rock, glaring at Baku. "You useless little maggot. You couldn't even stop the powerless human! I should just feed you to-" He stopped. A small shard of the crystal was pulsing faintly at the foot of the rock. Damien picked it up and examined it. "Baku, do you realize what I could do with even such a small piece of the crystal as this?"  
  
The hobbit-elf shuddered and looked up. "Erm, you could, rule the universe, master?"  
  
"No, you wasteful imp! If the girl uses the crystal's powers to become a Ranger like her pathetic friends, then I can use this to slowly destroy her from the inside. The crystal becomes part if it's host, and with this piece in my hands, I can do so much damage." A slick and cruel smile grew upon his face. "And when that idiot of a red Ranger realizes how his precious friend will die, he will become emotionally weak and shall prove to be the downfall of his entire loathsome team!" He chuckled at this. 'The girl's fate will be in my hands. Oh, how I will enjoy this destruction of the Power Rangers, and the conquiering of the Universe!'  
  
A/N: Okay, so this Tommy/Kim 'talk' thing didn't turn out like I had hoped. Apparently, I'm not good with writing stuff like that, but it didn't help that I was writing it pretty fast, either. So, here's my plan: If I feel up to it, sometime in the near future, I will re-write that part, and anything else in this chapter that I didn't like. Hopefully, I won't wait until after another chapter has been written and posted. But just so you know. I'll tell you if I've followed through in my summary. Anyway, hope this story is keeping you interested. Let me know what you think! I need the advice. ~ Twitch 


	9. A Power All Her Own

Disclaimer: I've heard about Disney owning the Power Rangers, but because I'm not so sure, I'm just going to stick with Saban owning the rights to them.  
  
A/N: Yeah yeah, so I lied about revising that last chapter. It was a little silly, all that 'mushy' stuff, but I'm over it. You get the point, right? So the story is just going to continue on, and hopefully I won't end up writing so poorly if another 'delicate' scene is to come up.  
  
A POWER ALL HER OWN  
  
The Power Chamber reflected red as Tommy teleported in with Kimberly at his arm. Zordon and Alpha watched as Tommy questioned the ex-pink ranger who accompanied him to his new headquarters.  
  
"You alright, Kim? What happened back there?"  
  
She leaned slightly against him. "Whoa, I haven't done that in a while." Regaining her balance, she confirmed, "I'll be okay." Getting a nod and a smile from Tommy, she wondered aloud. "But who was that guy, and why does he want this?" She opened her palm to reveal the white crystal that rested upon it. It shimmered in its luminescence.  
  
Alpha thought this was all too much too take. He clenched the sides of his little robot head and cried out his signature, "Aye yi yi!" Zordon was just as surprised as his android assistant and observed from his position as Alpha began interrogating. "KIMBERLY! You're back! But when? And how on Earth did you find the White Zeo Crystal?!"  
  
Kim and Tommy laughed in unison, and Kimberly stepped up to the familiar robot. "It's good to see you, too, Alpha. I just arrived today, and I already have the honor of checking out the new equipment!" She whirled around, taking a quick look at the interior of the Power Chamber. "Wow. This is too much."  
  
Zordon beamed. "It is good to see you back and well, Kimberly. Welcome to the Power Chamber. But although your return could be the cause for celebration, it is imperative that we attend to more important matters. " He then turned his attention to both Kim and Tommy. "The White Zeo Crystal that Kimberly holds contains an immense power beyond those of the five crystals that Tommy and the others have obtained. I assume that the man you questioned is Lord Damien, a most fearful sorcerer of space. He wishes to take the powers of the crystal within himself to become more powerful than any evil you have faced so far."  
  
Tommy folded his brow. "So what can we do to make sure he doesn't get to it, Zordon? Is there any way to destroy the crystal?"  
  
"I'm afraid the only way to destroy the crystal and render it useless would be to drain it of all it's powers. While this is an option, there is a second choice we have."  
  
Kim and Tommy exchanged glances. Alpha continued. "If we were to transfer the crystal's power to a human, they would become the White Zeo ranger, and could protect the crystal from the hands of Lord Damien. But, the human would have to be willing to face the risks involved."  
  
"Lord Damien would stop at nothing in order to obtain the crystal, leaving the new holder of the powers in danger of his attacks. Although this is a great risk, I do believe we have a worthy candidate who will prove to keep safe the powers of the White Zeo Crystal. Kimberly, it would be a great deed if you agreed to take on the form of the White Zeo Ranger."  
  
The chamber fell silent for a moment as Zordon, Alpha and Tommy looked to Kim.  
  
Her eyes wandered over the ground on her side, and she bit her lip indecisively. 'Become a ranger again? That would be awesome. But, then I would be the target for this Lord Damien guy. When I was still the Pink Ranger, Lord Zedd chose to take away my powers and make me weak.' She clenched her teeth behind her lips. 'I refuse to be weak again. But am I up to the challenge?'  
  
It was as if Zordon could read her mind. "Kimberly, I have no doubt in your ability to fulfill this honored request. You must remember what I said to you before you passed your powers to Katherine."  
  
She remembered it like it was only yesterday. Closing her eyes lightly, she thought back.  
  
* *  
  
"Rangers, as I speak to you now, my thoughts and feelings are divided. Kimberly, you have been a proud warrior and have protected our planet valiantly. Yet, the opportunity that lies before you is much to difficult for you to ignore."  
  
She sighed lightly. "Zordon, you don't have to worry. I thought about it. I'm not going to go to Florida."  
  
The others were shocked. Tommy questioned her. "Kim, are you sure?"  
  
"Do you realize what you're giving up?" Billy had known her long enough to tell that this wasn't an easy decision for her.  
  
"I do. This has been a dream my whole entire life. But when I became a Power Ranger, I made some promises, and one of them was to stand by you guys."  
  
Tommy spoke in his gentle tone and placed a and on her arm. "Kim, you also promised to be true to yourself."  
  
"Tommy is right, Kimberly." Zordon assured her that nothing but good could come of this opportunity. "This is an experience that will prove invaluable not only to yourself, but to us. Someday, when you return, you will be an even more effective Power Ranger."  
  
* *  
  
She marveled once again at the warmth and support given to her by all of her friends. Zordon's words from nine months ago gave her the courage that she could once again join her friends in the battle against evil, but this time she would fight with a new strength provided not only by the power of the White Zeo Crystal, but by her own spirit as well. She looked first to Tommy, and then to Alpha and Zordon. "I'll do it. Zordon, I'll do all I can to make sure that the crystal is kept safe from the hands of evil."  
  
Zordon gave a proud smile, and Alpha jumped for joy. Tommy embraced Kim in an innocent hug, and further encouraged her. "You won't be alone, either. You'll have the others, and most importantly, you'll have me. I won't let anything happen you."  
  
They parted and smiled. Kimberly became excited. "Gosh. It's only my first day back, and I already get new powers. This is all happening so quickly..." She bit her lip from the excitement. "When do I start?"  
  
Tommy laughed. "Well, you should probably get some rest first, while it's still dark out."  
  
Zordon agreed. "Tommy is right. We shall proceed in bestowing the power of the crystal upon you tomorrow morning. I am sure the other rangers will want to be present."  
  
Kim nodded and turned to Tommy.  
  
He held her hand. "C'mon. I'll teleport you home." With that, the two teleported away in red sparkles.  
  
* * *  
  
Arriving on the porch of her uncle's house, Kim shook off the once familiar feeling of teleporting. She gave a snorted laugh. "I guess I'm going to have to get used to that again." Tommy smiled at her. She leaned in and hugged him goodnight.  
  
Before he let her go, he whispered softly into her ear. "Welcome back, beautiful." They released each other, and Kim stepped through the doorway into the darkness of her uncles house. Tommy watched her close the door, and peek out the side window after turning on some lights. He lifted a hand, and then teleported away.  
  
Turning from the window, she sighed with a smile. "I'm home again."  
  
A/N: I know this was a little short, but I decided to save the rest for another chapter which I hope to be posting soon. I hope this isn't getting boring for any of you. Believe it or not, I've just thought of an idea for another multi-chapter story, and I'm really excited about putting it up. However, I promised myself that I'd finish this one first, otherwise I'd be piling myself with updates and all the like. So, once this is completed, you have something else to look forward to. I'd like your imput on this one so far, so I know what needs to be done to improve it. Thanks. ~ Jess  
  
A/N: Another thing. I've noticed that in the first chapter's disclaimer, I said something about a song from Kendall Payne. I never used it. And also, there will be no disguised character named 'Ian.' So, there. That needed to be fixed, and fixed it is. 


	10. A Power Short Lived

Disclaimer: Skipping it.  
  
A/N: I'm trying to speed up the process of completion for this story, so I can put up my new one! Or, at least, begin it... Hah, but anyway, here's the next chapter in the Idealistic Daydream (Oh, and the title will make sense at the end of the story, if I type it up right...).  
  
A POWER SHORT LIVED  
  
The whole group, minus Katherine, had gathered in the Power Chamber the next morning. Tanya, Adam and Rocky were very anxious about Tommy's surprise, and were smothering him with questions about just what it was he was hiding.  
  
"Calm down, guys. You'll see in a second." Tommy raised his hands as though he were surrendering, but was rather trying to hold off his ambitious team mates.  
  
Tanya was getting antsy. "I can't take this suspense anymore! Just get out with it, Tommy! You were so excited when you contacted me, and now I'm excited, but I don't even know what the surprise is!"  
  
Zordon chuckled at Tanya's enthusiasm over the surprise. He decided it was time for the introduction. "As you know, Rangers, we have been in search of the White Zeo Crystal in order to keep it from Lord Damien's menacing hands. In a rather lucky streak, Tommy was able to avoid any harm from his encounter with Damien and his Leeches just last night-" He was momentarily cut off by gasps from the others.  
  
"What? Tommy, you saw him?" Rocky was very interested.  
  
Adam was curious. "What did he look like? Was he strong?"  
  
Tanya just waited for answers.  
  
Tommy laughed sarcastically. "Don't worry, guys. I'm sure we'll all get a chance to see him soon. Personally, I'm not so excited... Go ahead, Zordon."  
  
Their mentor resumed his speech. "During the attack, however, Tommy was not alone. He happened to have an old ally with him, who was able to snatch the White Crystal before Damien or his minion could, and Tommy teleported them both back here safely."  
  
The others were in shock. With all the excitement, they seemed to forget the visitor that returned yesterday.  
  
"Who was it, Tommy?" Tanya wondered. "Where are they now?"  
  
"This, Rangers, is what you are anticipating. Reaching a decision, Tommy, Alpha and myself agreed that it would be to our benefit if our ally were to take on the powers of the White Crystal, and aide in our defense against evil as the white Zeo Ranger. She has not yet performed the power intake, and this is why we have called you here this morning."  
  
They didn't know how to react. Tanya couldn't wait, Adam was confused, and Rocky's expression just couldn't be read.  
  
They all watched as Alpha began punching buttons on one of the control panels of the Chamber, and as a secret compartment began to rise from the counter, Zordon resumed.  
  
"We have left the white Zeo Crystal here over night for safe keeping, but it is now time to bring it out, and fuse it with the spirit of our newest team member."  
  
Everyone stared in awe at the beauty of the crystal before them. They had never seen anything like it. The light it emitted as not so bright, and the rangers were able to look strait to it, watching it glitter proudly.  
  
Then, from the back of the Chamber came the sound of an automatic door opening, and when the rangers saw who stepped out, they smiled.  
  
Adam and Rocky ran up to her, each taking a turn in giving her welcoming hugs.  
  
"Kim, I can't believe how long it's been!" Rocky said.  
  
"It's really good to see you, Kim." Adam admitted.  
  
She laughed slightly, and thanked her old friends. "Thanks you guys. It's good to see you all, too!"  
  
Both Rocky and Adam briefly thought about the letter she wrote to Tommy, but dismissed the thought when they saw Tommy approach Kim with a genuine smile of happiness.  
  
Kim returned his smile, and then turned her attention to the newest yellow ranger. "You must be Tanya," she assumed, reaching out a hand. "I'm Kim."  
  
Tanya took Kim's hand and shook it. With somewhat of a sad expression, she stated, "Katherine told me how close you and Aisha were-"  
  
"And I know she made the right decision in sending you back in her place." Kim winked. Tanya smiled gladly and she and Kim gave each other friendly hugs of welcome. When they parted, Kim landed a reassuring hand on Tanya's shoulder.  
  
Tanya giggled. "Welcome back to the team."  
  
Kim sighed nervously. "Let's just hope I can handle this new power..."  
  
Everyone took a moment to talk about the crystal and the great powers it had. Edging off to the side, Kim walked up to the glass that cased her old pterodactyl suit. She closed her eyes in remembrance of the good days, and how it made her feel to be morphed in the safety of the pink ranger armor. She was startled slightly by Tommy's hand on her shoulder blade, and turned around to meet his gaze.  
  
"You ready?" he asked.  
  
She took a deep breath, and nodded with confidence.  
  
She and Tommy walked a few steps forward, and Zordon instructed her.  
  
"Kimberly, approach the crystal." She did so, and gazed readily at the crystal that would make her a ranger again. 'Here we go,' she thought.  
  
"Close your eyes, and relax your spirit..." Zordon's voice echoed faintly in her ears as she began to feel a state of total nirvana rush throughout her whole body. She could no longer feel the ground beneath her feet, and she felt like she was floating. Her eyes remained shut, but she could see a bright white light growing powerfully around her. It became hard to breathe, but just for a moment, and she gasped for air, taking in the deepest breath she possibly could. Releasing it sparingly, she opened her eyes, and the crystal was gone. She blinked repeatedly, and turned around, facing the others. She could see expressions of awe and amazement, and wondering what caught their attention, she raised her hands.  
  
"Oh my gosh..." she whispered. White gloves covered her arm to her elbow, and there was a gold band that wrapped around her wrists. Her feet rested in flexible white boots that reached to the middle of her shins, and a streak of gold traced the rim. Her entire body modeled a flexible spandex armor, with gold and black designs at the chest, and a gold belt that circled her waste. There was the familiar skirt following the belt that curved her thighs, with a gold hem at the bottom. Taking of the helmet that protected her head, she turned it so she could gaze at her proud expression through the heart shaped visor. She turned to the sound of her mentor's voice.  
  
"Behold the White Zeo Ranger. Kimberly, I have no doubt that the powers will collaborate well with your pure spirit. The crystal lies within you now. Trust in it, and it will serve you well."  
  
She felt like she could cry. "This... this is amazing! I feel so... brand new, or something!"  
  
She was quickly surrounded by her fellow team mates.  
  
"Congratulations, Kim," Adam said.  
  
"Yeah, you look great." Rocky admitted.  
  
Tanya smiled. "I have a feeling that we'll make an excellent team." Kim smiled at that.  
  
Tommy gave Kim a small hug, and then asked, "So, what do you think?"  
  
Kim shook her head with a laugh. "And I thought DIAMONDS were a girls best friend." She got a laugh from the rest.  
  
Tommy stepped back with the others to give Kim some breathing room as she continued to admire her new suit. He studied her, watching her dark caramel hair sweep along her shoulders and neck as she turned her head, and how well the soft white of the suit complemented her tan complexion. It was like she was made to be looked upon, and his heart was warmed by the thought that she was his to care for, once again. She was back now, and was more important to him now than ever. 'I can't lose her again,' he told himself. He smiled as she looked up at him with her glistening cinnamon eyes, and promised himself that she would be kept safe from any harm that Damien might cause to get at the crystal.  
  
His thoughts were broken by the alarm suddenly sounding. Alpha shuffled his way across the Chamber, punching more buttons to determine the problem.  
  
"Alpha, what is it?" Tommy asked, stepping up to the robot's side.  
  
"Oh, my sprockets. It appears that Lord Damien has sent his Leeches down in two different locations! There is a group harassing citizens in the park again, and another group right outside of the Power Chamber!"  
  
The teens exchanged glances. Tommy gave out orders.  
  
"Alright. We're going to have to split up. Rocky, Adam, you two head for the Park. The girls and I will take car of the ones up here. Ready guys? It's morphin time!"  
  
Each ranger, including Kimberly, called out their power source.  
  
"Zeo Ranger two, Yellow!"  
  
"Zeo Ranger three, Blue!"  
  
"Zeo Ranger four, Green!"  
  
"Zeo Ranger five, Red!"  
  
Kimberly hesitated, but then quickly joined in. "White Zeo Ranger Power!" Her helmet was replaced on her head, and she took on a teleporting stance, ready for action.  
  
Activating their teleporters, each and every ranger left the Power Chamber, ready and willing to defeat evil.  
  
* * *  
  
The Blue and Green rangers arrived at the park and found that it had been cleared of people, thanks to the threatening Leeches that scampered about. They stood back to back, and encouraged one another to just let it lose.  
  
"You ready, Rocco?"  
  
"You betcha, Adam."  
  
"Okay then. Let's get 'em!" Adam fired the first shot with his Zeo blaster, and practically vaporized the first Leech that came into contact of the laser.  
  
Rocky was having equal luck with two Leeches that lingered at his sides. First kicking one away, he shot at the other, and it melted away into nothing. He did the same to the other, laughing proudly as he finished. "If I were you, I'd ask your boss for a raise! You really take the heat for him, don't you?"  
  
"Alright, slime balls, let's just get this over with." Adam launched a fierce fist attack on three Leeches that had huddled together, and when his aim was right, he fired at them.  
  
The two rangers worked quickly, ridding themselves of the pesty Leeches that seemed to never end.  
  
* * *  
  
Out in the field right in between the Power Chamber and Damien's cave, the Yellow, red and White rangers took caution in every step they made.  
  
"Where'd they go?" Asked Tanya. There were no Leeches in sight.  
  
Tommy walked between Kim and Tanya, covering the front and back while the girls took either side. Tommy didn't understand it. "I don't know," he said, "But keep your eyes open. They might be hiding out somewhere." He'd been in this area before, when Zedd had teleported him there to fight Turbonshell. He remembered it as clear as Kim's crystal.  
  
* *  
  
The Turbonshell had taken away his powers, and Tommy took refuge in a ditch that led to a slope of dry grass. As Turbonshell walked in Tommy's direction, he teased at the ex ranger. "Fi fie fo fum, I smell something green and dumb..."  
  
Tommy quickly grabbed the monster's foot and pulled him into the ditch, sending him rolling down the slope.  
  
* *  
  
Returning from the thought, Tommy instinctively pulled Kim away, just as a Leech reached out at her leg with it's grimy hand. They were all in the ditch.  
  
Seeing that they'd been discovered, the Leeches retreated down the slope, and were heading off somewhere in the distance. "Where are they going?" Tanya asked.  
  
"Look, over there!" Kim pointed. "Into that cave! Shouldn't we go after them?"  
  
Tommy shook his head. "I don't know. Something's not right. Why would they hide and run?"  
  
"Who cares! We've got to go after them!" Tanya flipped in the air and landed at the bottom of the slope, calling out to Tommy and Kim. "Come on!"  
  
Kim agreed with Tanya and did a similar flip down the slope. Landing gracefully at Tanya's side, she looked back up to Tommy. "Are you coming?"  
  
Tommy knew better, but followed them against his best judgement. He landed right behind them.  
  
The girls broke out into a run, and as Tommy watched, Kim looked like a white blur.  
  
Not wanting to lose them, he followed at their heels and made his way to the cave.  
  
They all stopped at the entrance, and Tanya was the first to speak up. "Well? Should we go in, or wait for them to come back out?"  
  
"We'll wait here for a second... see if they've got something planned." Tommy sat on a rock, out of sight from the mouth of the cave. The girls just stood in front of him, each placing all their weight on one leg. Tommy could see Tanya's Zeo blaster at her hip, but noticed that Kim didn't have one. He made a notion to bring it up, but was stopped by a chuckling noise from inside the cave.  
  
Tanya grabbed Kim's wrist and pulled her along. "Come on. Let's check this out..." They both disappeared into the cave.  
  
"Wait!" Tommy called, but they didn't return. He followed in after them.  
  
* * *  
  
Damien chuckled loudly, so as to let the Rangers outside know of his presence. Baku was right at his leg.  
  
"Oh, how anxious I am to see the new White Ranger, and how she struggles at the pain within her when I strike at my shard of the White Crystal." A smile snaked upon his shadowed face.  
  
The Leeches that lured the rangers to the cave pranced around Damien and Baku, awaiting a battle.  
  
Damien spoke, and the Leeches stopped their motions. "Leeches, it is time I guard you against the lasers that the Rangers have been defeating your lot with. It might sting a little, but I assure you: no laser can break the seal I will provide you with." He held his staff high above his head with an outstretched arm, and a streak of purple lightning shot from the end, branching apart to each and every Leech. When the bolt stopped, the Leeches seemed to exchange glances, and began to poke at each other. It felt to them as though a clear, plastic cover had wrapped around them, and they were more than willing to face a hundred of the lasers that the Rangers could point at them. Their wish was the Ranger's command.  
  
Damien slipped further into the shadows of the cave as the yellow and white rangers burst into the cavern, followed closely by the red. Before taking out their Zeo blasters, Tommy and Tanya kicked and punched at the Leeches, while Kimberly tried her best to lose them with cartwheels and flips of all sorts.  
  
Finally getting a kick at one of them, Kimberly felt a rush of strength flow through her, and punched at another. "Oh, this is gonna be fun," she snickered, and continued fighting. Not paying attention to what was behind her, Kimberly tripped at the hand of a Leech who grabbed her ankle. Now on the ground, she panicked to get up, but the Leeches seemed to gang up on her and kept her down.  
  
Tommy saw this from the corner of his eye and whipped out his Zeo blaster. "Tanya! Aim for the ones surrounding Kim!" he yelled, and the yellow ranger followed through. They were both shocked, however, when the lasers did nothing anymore to fend off the Leeches. Tommy folded his brow from beneath his helmet, and watched in horror as the Leeches began to suck power from Kim. "No..." he whispered.  
  
Damien was all to happy at this moment, and reappeared from the shadows, not too far from where Kimberly lay. "Well, isn't this a precious sight? The Leeches are defended against your lasers. The Zeo blasters are useless to help your friend. Soon, her powers will be stripped from her, and she will be nothing but the average girl she was just hours ago." He cackled with cruelty.  
  
Tommy cringed under his helmet, and balled his hands into fists. He made a charge at the Leeches around Kim, but was stopped by those that still surrounded him. Tanya was held back as well, and after only seconds, the Leeches began to drain their powers as well.  
  
"No! Let me...GO!" Tanya pleaded, but to no avail. Yellow sparks began to flow into the bodies of the leeches that held her, and she was brought to her knees.  
  
Tommy sat in a similar position, and struggled wildly against those that held him down. He could hear Kim screaming, and noticed that the white light began to brighten.  
  
She was in agony. She felt as though she couldn't move, but attempted to anyway. It was no use, however. The more she struggled, the weaker she got. Her powers were leaving her body, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.  
  
Damien approached her, and sarcastically shamed her. "Poor girl. It's a shame your powers were so short lived. You've had them less than two hours, and you've already failed! My my, for shame." He shook his head, and then lifted out his palm. "But, what's this? Why, it's a shard of YOUR crystal! How fortunate for me..."  
  
Kim's eyes widened with the sight, and she folded her brow beneath her helmet. She tried to swallow, but she could not, and it became hard to breathe.  
  
Damien laughed. "You'll love what I have in store for you, love." He turned his focus on Tommy now, who managed to break free of the Leeches and made his way toward the sorcerer. "And you, boy, will simply have to wait your turn!" Damien pinned Tommy down with a strike of purple lightning, and Tommy was frozen in place.  
  
"Let her go!" He shouted. "Take the crystal! I don't care! But leave her to us..." Tommy was demanding.  
  
Damien seemed amused. "I don't think you're in any position to be making commands, red ranger. The girl is at my mercy for stealing what should have been mine. She will have to suffer the consequences. And believe me, she WILL suffer..." He released a cold, bone chilling chuckle, and looked straight into the eyes of Kim. "You're time has come, dear girl. There is no way out."  
  
Tanya and Tommy could see Kim's suit flicker in and out of existence, until finally, Kim was fully demorphed. The Leeches released her, and stepped away, leaving her to lie on the cold ground of the cave. She gritted her teeth as she pushed her upper body off of the ground, and scowled at Damien. 'So then, that's it. It's over. I've already failed.' She snorted at herself. 'And I promised myself I wouldn't be weak...' She believed she was looking into the eyes of Death itself, and hung her head in surrender. 


	11. Pink to the Rescue

Disclaimer: The Usual. Nothing's changed.  
  
A/N: Think it took me long enough to update? I've been preoccupied in discovering one of my newer favorite authors, and I got caught up in reading her stories. For all the Kim/Tommy fans who haven't read her work, Cheryl Roberts is a very talented author who enjoys happy endings. Look into her stories! I highly recommend them! Thank you, Cheryl.  
  
PINK TO THE RESCUE  
  
Damien seemed thoroughly pleased with himself as he stood before the unmorphed Kimberly, examining the White Crystal shard between his thumb and fore finger. "Tell me, dear girl. Would you like your torture to be quick and stabbing? Or slow, and deathly painful?" He laughed in a sarcastic, demonic tone.  
  
Kim could find no strength in her body, and was concerned that it had been drained with her powers. She could just barely hold up her head to glare fiercely at Damien, and frown with the knowledge that she was now completely helpless.  
  
Tommy and Tanya were both unable to move as well, trapped within chains of purple electricity from Damien's staff. They both struggled, but dare not come into contact with the crackling energy for fear of shock or electrocution the magic might provide.  
  
Tanya turned to face her red comrade, sharing his frustration. "We can't just let her lie there! We've got to get lose..."  
  
Tommy agreed, but offered another alternative. "We need help. I only hope Rocky and Adam can get here, and fast!"  
  
Tanya tried her communicator. "Adam? Rocky, come in! Are you guys out there?" There was a brief moment of silence.  
  
* * *  
  
It was as if the Leeches were regenerating as every one of them fell to the mercy of the blue and green Zeo ranger's lasers. When one went down, another filled in it's place.  
  
Adam charged at all he could, blasting every Leech that stood in his path. He was wearing out slowly, however, unable to even so much as throw a weak punch at his foes.  
  
Rocky suffered the same fatigue. He backed himself up against Adam, his arm crossing his chest and rising with his full breaths. "Adam, I don't know if we can hold out much longer. These creeps just won't quit!"  
  
"Yeah. Maybe we should just back out. I mean, what if this group was just to keep us away from the others? We should check on them-" Just as the thought had escaped his lips, his communicator went off, and he heard Tanya on the other end.  
  
"Adam? Rocky, come in!"  
  
Rocky fended off the Leeches that approached on his side, his Zeo blaster melting them to a thick goo in only seconds. "She sounds pretty desperate. Wonder how they're fairing..."  
  
Adam brought his wrist to his mouth and activated the communication device. "Tanya? Where are you guys? Are you okay?"  
  
It took a moment for a response, but Tommy's voice spoke out. "Guys, we need help. Tanya and I are bound by Damien's magic, and Kim.... Kim's in big trouble ." "I don't like the sound - of that!" Rocky kicked away at a Leech attempting to grab him from the side. "Adam, I think we better bail. Now!"  
  
The green Zeo gave a nod, and the two teleported out of the park, and back to the Power Chamber.  
  
Landing the teleportation was difficult for the two, as their knees gave way once they appeared. They each sat, almost out of breath, heaving air into their lungs and resting all of their limbs.  
  
Adam was the first to speak, remembering their friend's distress call. "Zordon, where are Tommy and the others located?" He pushed himself up as best he could with the help of a nearby console.  
  
Their mentor spoke quickly. "Apparently, Damien had hoped to separate all of you in order to increase his chances at getting to Kimberly without much interruption. They are currently inside of the cave located opposite the Power Chamber, and Kimberly has been stripped of her powers. Observe the viewing screen."  
  
What the two saw put them each in a bad mood.  
  
Adam had helped Rocky to his feet, and as the two regained some strength, they each balled their hands into fists.  
  
"How could he have taken her powers so quickly?" Rocky questioned hastily.  
  
"The Leeches," Adam said simply, observing the sight on the screen.  
  
They all circled around Damien and Kimberly, dancing as if they were chanting for some sort of ancient sacrifice ritual.  
  
"They need help," Rocky stated obviously. "But we're too pooped to even stand!" The blue Zeo turned to his mentor. "Zordon, what can we do?"  
  
"There is no need to give up just yet, rangers," the being claimed. "Katherine is still on call. If we can contact her, she will be able to help in the situation."  
  
Adam wasted no time. "Alpha, are we still able to communicate with Katherine through our wrist communicators?"  
  
The robot shuffled to a console. "The wrist communicator I created for Katherine is only reachable through the Power Chamber. I simply enter the coordinates on the frequency scanner, and..."  
  
"This is Katherine. Is everything alright?" Her accented voice rang through a speaker on the console.  
  
"Kat! It's Rocky and Adam. Listen, you've got to get over here as soon as you can. Kim's in trouble, and the others need your help-"  
  
"Rocky, what's happened to Kimberly?"  
  
Adam interjected. "It's a long story, Kat. But if you don't get down here soon, there's a good chance Kim won't make it through this."  
  
There was no time for questions, she realized. "I'm on my way. Katherine out."  
  
Rocky had taken off his helmet at this point, setting it down on the console. "I hope she gets here soon. It's too bad we had to call her away from her family-"  
  
"Apparently you had no other choice."  
  
The two turned around to see Katherine standing before them, morphed and ready for action.  
  
"I just hope I got here fast enough," she wondered.  
  
Adam greeted her with the quickest of hugs, and filled her in on the situation. "Rocko and I will try to get there as soon as we get our strength back up... Those creeps in black must have drained more power than we thought."  
  
Katherine took a few steps back. "Okay. I'll try to do all I can until you guys can make it. I just hope I can pull off the element of surprise on this sorcerer."  
  
"Good luck, Katherine. And may the power protect you." Zordon wished her well, and watched her teleport away.  
  
* * *  
  
All she could do was laugh despite herself as Damien stood before her, threatening her with a piece of the crystal she had just inherited only moments ago. 'What am I supposed to do? I feel so handicapped. No matter how much I try, I can't move!' Kimberly was very disturbed. She cringed as Damien spoke, his voice full of evil pride.  
  
"I see no point in waiting any further to see just how much pain I can inflict into you with just a shard of the crystal. I warn you, this may sting..." his sentence faded into laughter, and he pointed with his free hand to the sliver of the crystal.  
  
Kim gritted her teeth and shut her eyes in preparation for what was to come, although she could not imagine how awful it would be.  
  
Not so far from where she lay helpless, Tommy and Tanya both cried out to their friend and demand that Damien stay away.  
  
Ignoring their every plea, Damien's finger sparked with shocks of purple, and touched the shard ever so gently at the tip. His eyes narrowed, and his lips smiled at the sight before him.  
  
She felt as though her heart had just stopped. Inhaling sharply, her chest was stabbed with pain. The air seemed icy cold, and froze her lungs, preventing her from breathing further. Her desperate scream could not escape her lips, and her eyes remained shut. Purple shocks crackled about her entire body, pinching all about her. This was it. This was the end. She felt no sign of the pain ceasing, and she cried inside, wishing for a miracle.  
  
And it came, in a glowing flash of pink.  
  
Both Tommy and Tanya felt a sudden sense of relief to see their pink team mate appear. Tommy quickly called out to her. "Katherine! The shard!" was all he managed, but it was enough.  
  
Katherine took the hint, and looked to where Damien was standing, sending pulsing volts of purple electricity into the shard. She saw the effect it had on Kim, and make quick work. Running with all the strength her legs would allow, she kicked the shard from Damien's fingers upon reaching his side, and his power volts ceased to consume the once white ranger.  
  
A gasp for air was the first thing she craved. Upon releasing her breath, Kim coughed from the momentary suffocation. She lifted her head and saw the pink Zeo ranger slip away from Damien's reaching hands.  
  
Her ability to move slowly returning, Kimberly thought she would cry from pure relief. But before she could do anything, a silvery glare caught her eye and she heard the sound of the shard bounce once, twice onto the cave floor before her. Absently, she moved her hand from underneath her chin and reached out for the shard, pulling it towards her with her fingers. As if just touching the shard empowered her with mobility, she got to her feet and could only stare as the shard emitted the familiar white light.  
  
"BLAST!" Damien growled deeply. "Where did the pink ranger come from? I demand that she be ELIMINATED!" Signaling to the Leeches, Damien rose his hands above his head and balled them into fists fiercely.  
  
Katherine ran towards Tommy and Tanya, but was blocked by the Leeches who scrambled her way. Thinking on her feet, Katherine lunged at the closest Leech and kicked it square on its abdomen, sending it flying back against the electric force field surrounding her two team mates.  
  
The combined voltage and power of the field proved to be too much power for the Leech to intake, and it broke the field, blowing up itself. Tanya ran to Katherine, and they both followed as Tommy joined Kim at her side.  
  
"Come on, guys, were out of here!" Without hesitation, all four teleported out of the cave and back to the Power Chamber.  
  
Damien's eyes blazed with purple flames as he screamed with fury. Baku ran from his master before he had a chance to spot him, and fled out of the cave hoping to escape the blame.  
  
Once he was able to calm himself to speak, Damien shouted a threat through clenched teeth, eyes still ablaze. "I give you my word, Power Rangers! This is NOT OVER!" Clenching onto his cape, he wrapped it in front of himself, and disappeared behind a screen of shimmering purple fog. 


	12. The Idealistic Daydream

Disclaimer: Power Rangers is to Saban as Mint Choc. Chip ice cream is to Baskin Robins.  
  
A/N: That was random, but anywho... Final Chapter of the idealistic Daydream! I have to be honest here. I sort of lost interest in this story of mine, so I haven't really spent a lot of time on it or anything, to improve it and stuff like that. But I will have you know that I'm excited about my newer story, now titled "Between the Lines," so look out for that! Even still, I'd love any review you want to make so go right ahead. Thanks for sticking with this one. Enjoy.  
  
THE IDEALISTIC DAYDREAM  
  
Almost as soon as all of the rangers touched the ground in the Power Chamber did Kimberly fall to her knees overwhelmed. Just moments ago, she felt as if her life would soon slip away in all the sheer torture her body was taking in.  
  
The crystal that still remained inside of her was now powerless, but was missing a piece. The piece that could regenerate its powers, even if only a small amount, was clenched tightly in Kimberly's fist.  
  
Tommy held her wrist and knelt down besides her, his other hand supporting her back. "Hey, whoa, you okay?"  
  
Her mind was spinning now. So much had happened in so little time, and she was now feeling the after shock. Her words stuttered. "Yeah, I'm... oh, wha... I'm alright.. dizzy, can't really see... "  
  
Tommy helped her to her feet. "Just take it easy. We should get you to lie down or something..."  
  
Taking the hint, Alpha punched some buttons and turned some knobs. A simple black padded laying table appeared in one of the corners of the Chamber. Tommy took his time, with the help of Katherine to set Kimberly on the bed. Almost immediately, Kim fell asleep.  
  
Returning to the center of the Chamber with the rest of her team mates, Katherine began to speak. "Wow. She lookes really exahusted. Zordon, what happened to her?"  
  
Her mentor explained, leaving out only the minor details, and watched Katherine's face evolve from one of wonder, to excitement, to worry, and then confusion.  
  
First averting her eyes to the floor, then resuming her gaze upon the tube holding the wise being, she asked the one question on everyone's mind. "So, what happens to her now?"  
  
Zordon replied in all honesty. "I fear that although reuniting the two pieces of crystal together may regenerate some of the White Zeo powers, it would not be a sufficient enough amount that would allow her to continue to fight along side of the five of you." He saw their faces sadden a bit. "No more harm can come to her now that we have both shards of the crystal intact, save for the tremendous loss of powers. I do believe, Katherine, that a great deal of this deserves your thanks."  
  
She blushed immediately and shrugged it off. "It was only lucky that I wasn't already here and stuck with Tommy and Tanya, or too tired to move like Adam and Rocky."  
  
Tommy smiled at her modesty. "Either way, you showed a lot of bravery in coming so close to Damien like you did. You saved Kim's life, Katherine."  
  
Her cheeks flushed an even brighter red now. "She's my friend. She would have done the same for me."  
  
Tommy could only grin and pull Katherine into a hug. It amazed him how she could just wave her deed away like it didn't matter at all. He was grateful to her, wether she knew it or not. He had never met someone so understanding or faithful to her friends, and he was glad that she still held a great part of his heart. As soon as they pulled away, a hint of a tear showed in Kat's eye, and she just looked upon the admiring faces of her team mates. "I only wish I could have been here sooner. And I regret that I have to get back to my family before they see that I'm missing."  
  
Tanya walked up to her best friend. "You sure you have to go back so soon?"  
  
Adam joined in. "Yeah, I mean, I'm sure Kim would want a chance to thank you-"  
  
Katherine shook her head. "There are no 'thank yous' when it comes to saving a friends life. I know Kimberly well enough to assume her gratitude. She doesn't have to say it. You can always see it in her eyes." She looked back at the table to the first pink ranger, and former white ranger of only moments ago. "If I don't get a chance to talk to her when I get back, I'll make sure to contact her if she's returned to Florida. But I really do have to go," she giggled at her friend's pleading faces. "It won't bee too much longer. Like I said, summer always goes by quickly." And without so much more as a "See you soon," Katherine left the Power Chamber, leaving behind brief pink shimmers of light.  
  
Now settled down from the events past, the four teens and the resting Kimberly remained in the Power Chamber for another hour, making small conversations about the new, quickly lost powers of the White crystal.  
  
* * *  
  
It hadn't taken long for the teens to decide that they needed to return home, now that the night crept into the sky. Upon awakening, Kim was told all about how modest Katherine had been over her 'heroic' rescue, and how she had to return back to her family before they noticed her absence.  
  
Tommy offered to teleport Kim back to her uncle's house, and did so with her approval.  
  
Now, they stood on the porch of the house, smiling at one another. A slight hint of sadness glared in Kim's eyes, and Tommy felt pretty confident that he knew what it concerned.  
  
He had to ask. It was the inevitable question once someone had lost their powers. He was very careful in not being too hasty. "Kim, how do you feel?"  
  
She sighed, with the smile never leaving her face. Only shortening in length. "I'm fine," she shrugged. It really wasn't as bad as Tommy may have thought. In her opinion, he had suffered much, much worse. "I didn't have the powers for all that long, and they were taken away as quickly as they came. I doubt I'll have as hard a time dealing with it as you did. I never even really got to experience the full extent of them, let alone hold them for more than an hour. I think that missing the excitement of being in action again will be worse than losing the powers." She closed her eyes and began to think of the positive side. "I'm just glad we were able to sort things out and start anew, Tommy. You don't know how right it feels to be back home with you and all of our friends. I've missed all of this-"  
  
He silenced her with a finger to her lips. Removing it, he dived once again into the most beautiful brown eyes that have ever warmed him with even the smallest of gazes. It was time he made his move. "I want to kiss you," he confessed in the most gentle of whispers. His face edged closer to her own, attracted like a magnet to the temptation and longing she emitted.  
  
She laughed with only a quiet gasp as he leaned in. She locked her eyes with his, and he could see how much he wanted this. Anticipating, she could no longer stand the pace at which he was moving, and stood on her toes to finally close the gap between them, pressing together her lips with his.  
  
The kiss lingered for an estimate of ten seconds, and within those ten seconds both sides could feel a very familiar, and all-too-missed sense of completion rising within them. They pulled apart, and resumed the stare, the only sound recognizable being their own heart beats. Not a word needed to be said. They each knew how the other felt. It was readable in their stare.  
  
The connection.  
  
The lust.  
  
The love.  
  
They remained on the porch for they didn't know how much longer. All they knew was that they were once again together, and nothing more could have sparked the pure joy that rushed through their body than knowing where they stood with each other. They were living what others only dreamt of. The idealistic daydream. True love.  
  
A/N: Ah, sappy. But hey, it works for an ending, yes? Let me know what you thought. I know. I'm a little disappointed, but I really want to get to work on my newer story. It might take me longer to update that one, 'cause I want it to have a really good outcome. Writing is hard! Hah. Ta ta. 


End file.
